Impulse
by DaughterofHades2pt0
Summary: Post-Giant War. The 8 demigods have just won the war and Hazel decides to do something to get rid of a feeling she's had since they all boarded the Argo II. For PJO Ship Weeks, Frazel fluff with slight Percabeth. Enjoy!


**Hey guys! Sorry this took awhile, but this is my oneshot for Frazel week! I will update Earth Shaker tomorrow. And it's getting close to school starting, so I'm a bit distracted and nervous, excuse my horrible writing. Also, if you have any ideas for Hazel/Leo week (Lazel?) please PM or review!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Uncle Rick and cover art to the amazing Viria!**

* * *

We did it. We actually won.

After two months of struggling and trying to figure out who I was, we had done it. Gaea is not going to rise, the giants are back where they belonged, in Tartarus, the eight of us were relatively healthy. And in the midst of all this, where piles of dust sat because of the dead monsters, I probably had a few broken ribs and no doubt, several cuts, Jason was unconscious, gods and nymphs were injured, I did the only thing that felt right at this moment. I ran up the hill with all the strength I had left to where Frank laid, kneeled down to his level, grabbed his ripped purple shirt, and smashed my lips against his.

And after months of wondering whether he would kiss me or not, thinking that maybe I should just kiss the guy, I never thought that traveling through Greece and Rome was the right time to do it. But being here while we had just won a war, it was impulsive. I mean, who else has had a post-war celebratory first kiss? Very romantic.

Frank responded after being stunned for a few seconds and wrapped his right arm around my back, since his left arm was close to being fried. I pulled him closer by putting my arms behind his neck. When we desperately needed air, we separated and both simultaneously sighed. "Wow,"

You'd think that a full-fledged war would tire a certain satyr out, but Coach Hedge was as riled up as ever. "Pull it apart, cupcakes. We don't do P.D.A. first, read your war manuals! To the ship, leave no soldier behind!" he yelled, bringing his baseball bat to the sky and running aboard what was left of the _Argo II_.

I looked around our surroundings. Piper was beside Jason, his head on her lap, and he was muttering nonsense, I guess summoning lightning can really knock a person out. Nico was barely conscious, his drained face and slim body really made him mirror the walking dead. Leo's clothes were all burnt, but he seemed to be the less fazed out of all of us. Percy helped Annabeth to her feet because she had hurt her ankle again, while Percy's shoulder looked dislocated, hanging weakly by his side, and his wrist twisted in a gut-wrenching way. Gods and anyone else who helped us all trudged to the _Argo II_.

A voice pulled me out of my thoughts, "Hazel, you're bleeding." Frank said. He pointed to my shirt, which was stained with a patch of red. Speaking of it, my midsection suddenly bursted with pain, I doubled over clutching my wound, but it only made it worse.

"Broken ribs." I groaned, black spots filling my line of vision.  
Frank's worried face was the last thing I saw as the blackness engulfed me.

•••

"They're both waking up!" someone cried, I think it was Piper.

I tried opening my eyes, but it was as if my eyelids were protesting. My sight was clouded, I could make out six figures surrounding me, and who I believed was in the other bed to my left, Jason. I blinked a few times, then I saw Frank holding my hand, his eyebrows knit together.

"Wh-what happened?" I stuttered. I attempted to sit up, but I yelped because of the pain.

Piper winced. "You probably shouldn't try to sit," she told me, handing Jason a glass of water. "Try not to move at all actually, it should take some time before the ambrosia heels those ribs of yours."

Jason was up, he looked as pale as a ghost, but he managed a strained smile. "So, first kiss right after the war, huh?" he questioned. Crap, Piper had told him about my "exchange" with Frank. I was actually glad that I was lying down because my face was probably as bright as a tomato. "Reminds me of a rumor I heard about a certain son of Poseidon..." He eyed Percy.

Annabeth scoffed. She was resting her ankle on Jason's bed, while sitting in a chair. Percy stood behind her. "That wasn't even our first kiss, I mean after four years, you'd think that the Stolls would have at least gotten a rumor correct."

Percy blushed. "Right... Wasn't post-war, sorry Jason." he said, grinning.

"Umm, yeah..." Frank stuttered. "First kiss," he muttered. I squeezed his hand tighter, trying to signal him that I was okay. Frank looked like he was on Olympus, his eyes weren't focused on anything in the room, and his lips twitched into a smile.

"Yo, Frank! Frank!" Leo cried, waving a hand in front of Frank's face. "I know that was probably the only kiss you've gotten, but don't blank out on us that soon." he joked.

Frank shook his head, snapping out of his trance and glared at Leo. "Watch it, fire boy."

"Well, on the bright side, you've now topped Percabeth in the 'most romantic first kiss' category." Piper suggested. Jason, Leo, Percy, Annabeth, and she burst into laughter. Apparently "Percabeth" was huge at Camp Half-Blood, seems like the Venus (or Aphrodite, whatever, love is universal anyway) campers were somewhat stalkers of the two and even came up with a couple name for them.

"That's rich! Wait 'til the Aphrodite cabin hears this, and you're one to talk, _Jasper_." Leo teased. We all laughed until our sides hurt. (mine more due to the broken ribs)

"Alright guys," Annabeth said. "Let's get as much rest as we can. The gods are bound to want to throw a party one of these days, we should celebrate the time _before_ that happens."

Everyone left Jason and me except for Frank and Piper, but Frank told me to go to sleep. I had slept with a smile on my face, knowing that Frank and I had bested Percabeth in at least one thing. And it was one of the things that I would remember for the rest of my (second) life.

* * *

**Remember to review! Thanks for reading and I beg for you to send me ideas for Hazel/Leo week! *puppy dog face* Until next time! :) And to unleash the fangirl inside of me... 45 DAYS UNTIL THE HOUSE OF HADES! (I am slowly dying...) **


End file.
